Recollection
by cotedepablo911
Summary: One-shot. Percy goes into the Athena cabin unattended. He finds a little something that belongs to Annabeth. Percabeth.


**Longest one-shot ever! WHOO! New record! Hope you guys enjoy this one!**

**Read and review!**

* * *

I didn't mean to read her diary. Really, I didn't. And before that day, I'd never even thought about it. She just didn't seem like the writing type, more of the stabbing and fighting out her feelings type. But hey, everyone has their own secrets I guess.

It all started when Annabeth and I had planned to meet up at camp. We were both spending the long weekend in the city, and we'd been looking forward to the summertime already (at least I was).

Annabeth and I had planned to meet up Saturday morning, so my mom let me ditch school so I could stay there overnight. I did my normal stuff. Unpack, visit Tyson, see Mrs. O'Leary, go swordfight, hang with Grover, you get the idea. But by three o'clock, I didn't have too much to do, as my plans weren't set until tomorrow, and Tyson was busy. I don't really know what came over me, but I found myself wandering to the cabins and looking around. My feet took me towards the Athena cabin and I knocked. No one answered, but the door was unlocked. I walked inside. _What the Hades am I doing? _I thought to myself. But I kept walking and looked around.

I'd seen the cabin before of course, but it seemed different during the school year. It was cleaner than I'd expected, yet messier than it was in the summer. (I guess even Athena kids can get a little messy.) The bunks were normal, as was everything on the walls. I walked towards the back, where Annabeth's bed was. I knew it was hers, because it seemed the cleanest and most Annabeth-ish. (Yeah, weird and stalkery, I know.) I looked around her bunk and saw a desk with a few books on it. To my surprise, her laptop was there. Next to it laid an old notebook with an 'A', and owl on it, and a small sticky note with some writing on it.

I shook my head, laughing. She was probably going nuts to find the plans she'd left here. I grabbed the book and sat down at the desk, flipping it open and skimming the pages. I looked and looked and looked. No plans. No architecture. No drawings, just a few little doodles. _What the heck is this thing? _I flipped back to the beginning of the book, trying to figure out if I'd missed something. It turns out, I had.

I saw dates in the corner and a bunch of writing that looked like Annabeth's. But it seemed a little more like kid writing, or maybe mine. They dated back to 2005, which makes sense. But this was when we were only 12 years old, so that explains the weird handwriting.

The book started it seemed right after the first quest. It was all about the quest in fact. All the recounts, from Aunty Em's Garden Emporium to crashing Olympus. And I remembered every single one of them, like they were only yesterday.

As I kept flipping, I found time from after the quest, when I'd gone back to school. There was a picture of me from when I was twelve stuck in it, just like the one I'd had of her.

I looked at the words around it. (Thank the gods that my Wise Girl wrote in Greek for the most part.) It was all about me and what she'd thought of me. In all honesty, I sounded better than I thought I would've.

_This is Percy. I call him Seaweed Brain. You know, because his head is so full of it. He's weird, and rather obtuse, but he's pretty impressive for a son of Poseidon. He's funny too, him and Grover. Still, he's really weird._

Yup, that sounded about right. I kept flipping pages. I came to one from after our visit to the Sea of Monsters and Circe's Island. It was about the Sirens. I remembered that very well.

_I know I cared for Luke. And I've always wanted to have my mother down here with me as part of my life. I still do. But what the Sirens showed me, is that what I really wanted? It's hard to think about._

_Percy saved me by blocking the songs. He told me that I tried to leave. I wanted to escape and get to the images. He wouldn't let me. I'm happy that he _finally _listened and did what he was supposed to by holding me back. But still-_

That's all that was there. After that, it was just blank, almost like she didn't have anything else to write or something. I didn't really blame her; Luke was a touchy subject for everyone at Camp.

I kept flipping. There was an entry about saving Artemis and holding up the sky at Mount Tam. I touched my hair, exactly where the silver streak was. I remembered that, but I seriously wish I didn't. It was so hard. The only thing harder was watching Annabeth have to do it. She hadn't written too much about it. This one was mainly about Thalia and the Hunters. There was no picture, but a little doodle of a bow and arrow.

_Thalia joined the Hunters today, as Artemis' new lieutenant. I hate to see her leave again when I just got her back. _

_She said it's because she doesn't want to be the kid in the prophecy. I don't believe her; I think it might be something about Luke too. But I could be wrong._

_Artemis offered me a place as well. I wanted to accept, but at the same time, I didn't. I have a home at camp, not out in the wilderness as an immortal. And I have Seaweed Brain. He's there too. He may be annoying, but he's still my best friend. That's enough for me. _

I smiled. She'd remembered me. She considered me when saying no to Artemis. I don't know why it meant so much to me, but it did. I'd meant something to her, all those years ago.

I kept turning pages. There was stuff in between of course. Some other writings, but not many of them attention. Stuff about camp, home, random babbling about architecture, yada yada yada. You know, girl stuff.

Then I found a picture of Daedalus' laptop. The Labyrinth. Gods that was one crazyquest. I turned back a page to see where she'd started. Of course, she'd written something about Rachel.

_The mortal red-headed girl: her name's Rachel. Percy brought her along, I'm not really sure why, but she can see through the Mist. Percy trusts her. I think he likes her. Ugh…mortal._

I rolled my eyes. Yup, that sounded about right. I kept turning; she talked about Daedalus' golden laptop.

_He was an anciently old man, I know he was going to die soon. I honestly thought that prophecy was about me. I couldn't imagine dying _now_. Well, I actually could, considering it almost happens a lot. But I'd rather not. _

_Daedalus left me his computer. There are so many plans and layouts and ideas in it there! And they go back for years! It could take years to see them all, but I know that I'll enjoy looking through them. From what I've seen, some of them are pretty do-able, with some minor modifications. And there are ideas for just about everything. I wonder if I can team up with the Hephaestus kids to create some new weapons and stuff for the war. _

I smirked. There was my normal Wise Girl.

The next year had the most entries by far. I saw plenty more dates from that year. She wrote about everything, maybe she'd written about almost dying for me. I still owe her for that, now that I think about it.

I scanned my eyes over the next page. She'd written about Beckendorf dying and me being alive. She'd written about time stopping and the battle with Kronos. (She'd called it the Battle of Manhattan.) As I suspected, she'd written about my almost death and her getting sliced by a poison blade. Her description of it made my mouth go dry.

_It burned. It stung, and it had sizzled my skin. Oh dear gods, it hurt so much! I felt it single into my skin and I'm so glad Percy caught me. He owes me, but what else is new these days? _

_Percy told me that what I'd blocked was his Achilles' heel. I won't write it in here, just in case anyone finds this. (Travis and Connor, I mean this for you.) I couldn't believe, but I knew that the Kelp Head wouldn't lie about something like that._

I kept reading. She wrote about Silena Beauregard too.

_I couldn't believe Silena would do this. No one suspected her to be the traitor! Especially not me, considering I've known her for years! She said she'd felt sorry for Luke, but I still felt angry. She was the reason the camp had been invaded. She was the reason Kronos knew _everything_. She knew this would happen. _

_She killed Beckendorf. I think that's something she hated more than anything in the world. I can't help but wonder: What if that had been me? If Kronos had pulled me in as a spy? It wouldn't make sense because I know Luke, but he didn't. I'm glad. I could never imagine having to feed information that could kill the camp or my friends. Or Percy. I'd never forgive myself for that. _

Thinking about it again, that must've really sucked. Having to indirectly kill your boyfriend, or at least give information that made it happen directly. If I knew anything about Annabeth, I knew that she wouldn't have been able to have dealt with that weight for the rest of her life.

About a page later, I found Luke's death. She didn't write too much about it, yet she still wrote everything if that makes any sense.

_He'd stabbed himself under his left arm. "Don't let it happen again," he'd said. I'd felt like crying, but I almost felt relieved too. It was over. Kronos was dead. But I lost Luke too. Permanently this time. There was no possible way that I could get him back now. I think that's the worst part of it all. But I know it can't happen again. The war is over, the gods and demigods won. _

_We went to Olympus too. The mountain is pretty beat up. All the temples and palaces are crumbling, or at least majority of them are. But the gods have assigned me to redesign it and work with Hephaestus. _

_Percy was offered the chance to become a god. That was a bit of a surprise. He turned it down. Now _that _was absolutely crazy! I couldn't believe that Seaweed Brain said no! (I mean, I probably would have too, but still.) He declined the offer so he could stay at camp. He told me that he'd wanted to stay with me. I was happy when he said that. Percy Jackson, a god? That's an interesting thought. Of course, he doesn't need to add to that ego of his. _

_AUGUST 19_

_Percy's birthday was yesterday. Tyson and I made a cake. Actually, it was more like a chocolate brick with extra blue cement, according to Percy. He was right. _

_I kissed him. It was nice._

_Clarisse La Rue led this brigade with the Stolls and the rest of the camp. They threw us in the canoe lake. That sucked, even though it was pretty funny. _

_Percy made a bubble at the bottom of the lake. He kissed me again. It was pretty nice to be down there for a while, just the two of us. (Percy _finally _got that privacy he wanted while one of us wasn't in danger of dying.) It was pretty funny until we finally had to come up. The rest of the camp had left us alone, but we had Chiron to deal with. That was interesting. _

_AUGUST 20_

_It's the end of summer now. The war's over and everything's rather quiet now. Percy and I…I guess we're together now. We're both going back to school in the city. Percy's leaving to stay with his mom. I'm staying close to Olympus to work. I've finally gotten just what I wanted to do. I'll admit, without the war, things will probably be rather uneventful around the camp. But I'll live without the chaos for awhile. _

I smiled and shut the notebook. I guess this was it would end. The way Annabeth put it, it sounded like a happy ending to a story we'd both been a part of.

I heard the door open and close somewhere behind me. "Seaweed Brain?"

I turned around and saw Annabeth there. "Annabeth! What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow."

"I wasn't. But it's already five o'clock, and I came straight from school." She walked over and gave me a hug.

I kissed the top of her head. "Good to have you back Wise Girl," I said into her hair.

"You too Percy." We stood there for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's company.

This was definitely the storybook ending she'd described. We were together, here at camp, safe.

"Hey Percy?"

"Yes Annabeth?"

"Why are you at my desk? In my cabin? By yourself?"

I gulped. Okay, it would be perfect as soon as I came up with an excuse for this.


End file.
